Appropriate
by sakurablossoms18
Summary: Lady Narcissa Malfoy narrates the downfall and eventual rise of the Noble House of Malfoy. Gossipmongers are speculating who the elusive and new Lady Malfoy matriarch is. Dean Thomas is intrigued, and the Daily Prophet dishes out the latest gossip.


**Author's Note:**

Hi. I know that my subscribers from my old stories will be surprised that I am back with a fresh fic out of the blue. I admit that I have made announcements on my profile that I will be back to continue my old stories but I am embarrassed to admit that I have been otherwise engaged on my university life. I have lots of free time right now while looking for a job and this oneshot was inspired while I was answering my "Word Search" book with **Appropriate** as its category.

I will make no promises that this fic will be followed but I would greatly appreciate it if you would enjoy this short tale I am inspired to write after years of being in hiatus. Without further ado, here is my oneshot. Please read and review!

Happy Holidays!

Warning: Canon non-compliant, DM/HG fic, no Ron bashing

* * *

 **APPROPRIATE**

Madame Narcissa Malfoy nee Black has been through a lot since the defeat of the Dark Lord. The mighty and proud line of Malfoys has been besmirched with her husband's allegiance to the bigot dark wizard which reaped irreparable consequences to their family. All the wealth, estates, titles and prestige of their noble house has been stripped off by the Ministry to appease the hatred of the Wizarding community to the family of Death Eaters that have actively supported Voldemort. The mass voted for executing Lucius Malfoy via the Dementor's Kiss, while Narcissa and their sole heir, Draco Abraxas Malfoy to be sent into exile to a Muggle community in France prohibited on performing any type of magic for five years under constant surveillance. Back then, Narcissa lost any strength to fight for their rights and ready to accept any punishment given by the Ministry. However, the light inside her was lit by a single spark that also saved the world from utter destruction. Two words. One destined person.

Harry Potter.

In a fierce battle that lasted for six hours, Harry Potter brought with him seven witnesses that countered the claims and allegations thrown by 27 powerful wizards that serve as the foundation of the Ministry against the Malfoy family. The Wizarding community was surprised when Harry Potter himself stepped up to defend the most notorious Death Eater family who housed his archenemy for years. His witnesses including the Hermione Granger, 1/3 of the Golden Trio, the portraits of the esteemed former Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and respected hero Severus Snape, Neville Longbottom, George Weasley and the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt gave their individual statements that support the notion that the Malfoys have been detrimental to the defeat of the Dark Lord.

Apparently, it was true that Draco Malfoy has committed many grave acts that endangered the lives of Hogwarts students during his stint as a Death Eater but has later approached the former Headmaster and asked for his help to protect his family, the main reason why he joined the Dark Lord's circles unwillingly. Dumbledore, together with Severus Snape who was acting as a double-agent for the Order of the Phoenix discussed on how they will make use of Draco's reversal. Draco assisted Severus on sending messages and crucial information about Voldemort's movements that aided the Order on devising plans to eventually to take him down. Nobody knew this fact except for Harry Potter who made an Unbreakable Vow to keep Draco's true allegiance secret and Kingsley Shacklebolt as the Secret Keeper.

After leading the group of Aurors who apprehended Lucius Malfoy, Hermione Granger who was the unofficial Healer of the Order has noticed some oddities in Lucius' thoughts and behavior. Upon performing a Mental Status Exam, she suspects that Lucius is suffering from Dissociative Identity Disorder (DID), or commonly known as Multiple Personality Disorder. Upon her insistence to admit Lucius to St. Mungo's for further examination, her suspicion was confirmed and after series of sessions and digging, it was discovered that the Dark Lord wanted to use Lucius as his loyal pawn and have used Crucio and Imperius curses on him that eventually broke his mind.

Additionally, Voldemort has consistently tortured Narcissa and Draco in front of Lucius and planted on their memories that it was actually Lucius who has done these heinous acts and inculcated in their system about pureblood supremacy. The family was brainwashed to have this supremacist attitude and perpetuated it among the community. In order to cope up with all the pain and suffering, Lucius has splitted his personalities to suit his environment. There is a loving husband and father to his family, a loyal and bigoted follower to the Dark Lord, a teenage man who loves to travel and wanting to find his true love and an old man who has lost everything yet believes that his purpose in life is to teach children.

Hermione Granger, together with the Head Healer of St. Mungos and a muggleborn witch who is a leading Psychiatrist specializing on DID cases, insisted that Lucius Malfoy is mentally incapable and cannot think rationally, making him inculpable for his actions as a Death Eater. However, recognizing that he has killed hundreds of lives, Hermione believes that he must be punished, but receiving the Kiss should not be the verdict. Instead, she appealed for a rehabilitation program for Lucius and permanently stripping him off of his ability to wield magic.

At this point, Narcissa was astounded about the revelations about her son and her husband. She has no idea that Draco sought the help of Dumbledore and assisting the Order. This eased a huge burden in her heart when she saw that the Council has been accepting of Potter's defense and may save her son afterall. Also, knowing that Lucius wasn't evil by heart and was only broken by that madman's machinations has also brought a relief to her poor heart. For all the mistakes that her husband has done, she will proclaim with all her heart that she loves him with all her heart. However, without her, Lu would have been given the Dementor's Kiss without any trial. The mud- muggleborn witch, Hermione Granger defended her husband and appealed for his case.

She will be forever grateful to Harry Potter for saving her son but she owes her life to Hermione Granger. Because of her, her husband may still live and start over once again.

And the rest, as they say is history. George Weasley and Neville Longbottom were present to testify and support that Narcissa risked her life for Harry Potter by lying against Voldemort about his death. Considering the strong support and evidence presented by Harry and his witnesses, the final verdict was made. All of Malfoy wealth was confiscated except for the rapidly declining Malfoy Enterprises until Draco Malfoy turns 25 and becomes the official heir of the Malfoy Family wherein he may reclaim their wealth. Lucius Malfoy, rendered incapable of performing magic throughout his lifetime was enrolled in an intensive rehabilitation programme to cure his DID under heavy surveillance. The Malfoys were exiled in a Muggle community in France wherein they live in a modest cottage house and the Matriarch and Heir were banned from performing magic for five years.

* * *

Now, 12 years after their banishment in the quaint little town of Corsica, Narcissa Malfoy is the same elegant lady with platinum blonde hair arranged in a French twist, wearing minimal makeup and smiling broadly for being back at her homeland. However, a different Narcissa that has experienced a lot of changes in her life and her ideals is now clad in a black casual maxi dress that fit her figure perfectly, Rayban sunglasses that hid her silver orbs twinkling with unbridled excitement and open toe heels making clicking sounds as she explored the changes in Diagon Alley. Wizards and witches alike milling about cannot help but observe the elegant lady that walks with confidence and wonder gazing at Diagon Alley as if it was first time. Several wizards were charmed and stayed at the sidelines watching her until one brave soul tried his luck.

"Excuse me, are you lost? Is this your first time here? Would you give me the honor of showing you around?" a dashing young man perhaps in his mid 20s approached Narcissa who was looking at the display of a rather fetching dress that undoubtedly will look great her daughter-in-law.

"I beg your pardon?" Narcissa was surprised at the young man and hooked her glasses on her head to get a better look at him. The young man was pleasantly taken aback that the elegant lady looks that she's around 30s but did not deter him of his intentions to make his admiration known.

"I'm sorry for appearing forward ma'am. My name is Dean Thomas and I admit I was mesmerized by you. I would be honoured if you will allow me to accompany you on your visit here at Diagon Alley Miss?" Narcissa frowned and tried her best where she encountered the familiar name. Thanking her sharp mind trained for memorizing thousands of names of prominent and significant figures in the society, she finally recognized the name.

"Ah! You went to school at the same time as Harry Potter! Same house of Gryffindor am I correct?"

"Yes, ma'am, I did go in the same school and house with The-Boy-Who-Lived. But I don't like using his fame for me to score a date. Miss?"

Narcissa had to laugh because she found that Mr. Thomas hasn't recognized her one bit. Perhaps he wasn't one of those who viewed the public trial against the Malfoys or she was just away for too long that people have forgotten how she looked like. It was very flattering that a young man is still finding her beautiful at her age but she must do something to correct this man's intentions before her family accuse her of consorting with men decades younger than her that can qualify as her son.

"Malfoy. Narcissa Black Malfoy, Mr. Dean Thomas. A pleasure to meet you." The Slytheirn in her enjoyed how the blood drained on his face as he comprehended what her name meant and she saw recognition in his eyes.

"L-L-Lady Malfoy? Matriarch of Malfoy Family?"

"Seven years ago I was still the Matriarch yes. However since my son married, I stepped down as the Matriarch. I am simply Mrs. Lucius Malfoy now."

"I- I when did you come back?"

"Just now dear. I'm here to visit Gringotts and make some withdrawals and sign some papers for my son. Then I'm on my way to visit George Weasley in his shop. Would you be willing to guide me around?" With a smile pasted on her face, Narcissa watched the boy squirm and become uncomfortable under her gaze, she knew that this man was a good friend of Harry and he mentioned that he is still looking for his match. Maybe she can pair him off with the shy Ms. Millicent Bulstrode. Perhaps the shy little wallflower will emerge from her shell with this charming young guy.

"Of course ma'am! Allow me to lead the way."

"Thank you Mr. Thomas. I'll forget that you tried to woo me during our first meeting in exchange of your generous company. My husband would surely not appreciate it once he hears about that little encounter."

"P-Please!"

"Hush now young man, I was ribbing, now tell me all about the latest gossip and changes since we have left..."

Dean proceeded to fill in Narcissa about the changes in the government, the management of Hogwarts and how the prominent figures of the war, Harry Potter, Head Auror is married to Ginny Weasley Potter with three children and Ron Weasley married to Lavender Brown with two children.

"How about Miss Hermione Granger?"

"Here's the funny thing Mrs. Malfoy, Hermione chose to live in a muggle community and continue her studies at a University in France. Apparently she was inspired to be a muggle Psychiatrist after investigating your husband's case."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, and nobody knows if she has her own family already. Harry said that Hermione wishes to keep her anonymity and glad to be away from the spotlight here in Wizarding London."

"I see, wise decision. I imagine it must be hard to live her life under the scrunity of people."

"Indeed. But in my opinion, it is your family that has changed a lot during these years ma'am."

"Oh? Why do you say so?"

"Draco Malfoy, after being an unsung hero of the War declined an honorary position offered to him as an Auror and devoted his life to revive your group of companies, Malfoy Enterprises and flourished to the point that it is involved on major industries in both Wizarding and Muggle world. Malfoy of all people, despite his pureblood lineage pioneered the introduction of Muggle technology in our community, making us incorporate their innovations and upping up the game of discovery exponentially with both muggles and wizards working hand-in-hand as creators. This crossover didn't stop at technology; we also began bridging the gap by incorporating Muggle science and medicine, government laws, economics and trade. Under his management, in just 6 years, Malfoy Enterprises controlled the Wizarding world unwittingly."

Narcissa can't help but feel a huge wave of pride and wistfulness as she hear an outsider revel on the story of her son working his way to build the crumbling pieces of their family's legacy and going beyond anybody's expectations. She knew that her son would be a great man someday but she never knew how great of an impact his achievements are to their community. But of course, Narcissa knew that none of this would have been possible if not for that amazing witch that graced their mud trodden family and lifted them from the bottom. Pun intended.

"... and apparently there is a huge speculation of who the new Lady Malfoy is. Many articles are published on various gossip newsletters trying to make their speculations of who the lucky witch is. Can you tell me who married Draco, Mrs. Malfoy? "

"Lucky witch? I'm afraid you're mistaken about something Mr. Thomas. It is Draco who is lucky that my daughter deemed him worthy of marrying her. We are the ones lucky to have that wonderful woman bring us the true glory of being Malfoys. She lifted us up when almost everyone wanted us to stay at the bottom."

"Wow. I don't know what to say. I didn't know she meant a lot to your family. And this woman is?"

Someone befitting. Auspicious to the title of being Lady Malfoy.

"Who else but Lady Hermione Jean Malfoy nee Granger?"

"He-Hermione?! Are you bloody kidding Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Of course not. Why would I lie about something such as my adorable daughter?"

"Bu-But Malfoy and Granger? They fought like crazy back in school! They hate each other's guts!"

"Underlying sexual tension young man."

"Bu-But! She said she was studying to be a Psychiatrist... in France... away from the spotlight. Wha-!"

"Exactly. You are a bright man Mr. Thomas. Hermione finished her degree in Psychiatry in France where she met Draco who was also taking his Business degree. The two gradually fell in love and when she graduated, Hermione apprenticed Lucius' therapist until she finally took over his case and eventually helped him reconcile his different personalities. After two years of courtship, Draco finally stopped being a wuss and gathered his courage to propose to our dear girl. Hermione Granger insists that she use her maiden name since this is how she established her career but goes as Mrs. Hermione Malfoy on her other ventures."

"But did your husband approve? I mean Hermione is a muggleborn and –"

"Why would he disapprove? For one, it was Voldemort who planted that ridiculous idea on our family of Purebloods being supreme and our daughter-in-law is more than befitting for many reasons to be Lady Malfoy aside from her blood status."

"What do you mean ma'am?"

"Read The Prophet tomorrow young man. I believe my son wanted to make a grand entrance on our return to Wizarding London and commissioned the front page article to be about his "mysterious" wife. Hermione doesn't know anything how her besotted husband is planning to paint her as a saint tomorrow. Well, I must go now, thank you for accompanying me today Mr. Thomas. I would be delighted to seeing more of you soon."

With a small courtesy, Narcissa smiled and sashayed inside Gringotts, with Dean Thomas burning in curiosity what the new Malfoy Patriarch arranged for the announcement of his beau.

Lady Hermione Malfoy sipped her morning coffee as she began going through her mental list of what she had to do for the day. Today is the day her family is planning to go back at the Malfoy Manor and she is in pins and needles on how the people would react to their arrival. Her marriage to the Malfoy heir would come as a surprise and for sure, people would have their opinions for the matter. What she is afraid the most is that people would still judge the Malfoys for the sins of the past, making them feel unwelcome after all these years. However, she vowed that she will protect the family that became so precious to her. Lucius, now reformed and happier, the ever elegant Narcissa, her devil-may-care and handsome husband, Draco and their brood of three, Scorpius (5 years old) and the twins Caelum Leo and Carina Pyxis (3 years old). She was distracted from her thoughts when the owl delivering their daily paper arrived. Ready to distract herself with some news, Hermione gasped in shocked as she saw the headline, her mug falling on the ground as she avidly read.

* * *

 _Hermione Granger -Malfoy Saves the Malfoy Family and Reasons Why She is Befitting to be The Lady Malfoy Matriarch_

Since the rise of the Malfoy Enterprises from the ashes, aspiring bachelorettes lined up to present themselves as candidates to be the next Lady Malfoy in hopes of getting their hands on not only the immense wealth of the old Noble House of the Malfoy and his recent business success but as well as the hot and dashing Malfoy Heir, Draco Abraxas Malfoy has enjoyed a wide popularity amongst the ladies because of his appearance and wealth. However, hundreds of hearts were broken when Mr. Malfoy made a statement (with a matching proud photograph of his wedding ring) that he is a blessed and lucky wizard for being already taken by an amazing witch.

Speculations of who this witch is became a subject of gossip throughout the years, all pureblood eligible females were brought into topic but all were crossed off the list one way or another. Eventually, the press gave up on bringing up names but still kept asking the intriguing question of the new Lady Malfoy's identity. Today, after 12 years of being in exile, Mr. Malfoy, together with his family wanted to present his wife in the most fashionable and ostentatious way possible, _The Malfoy flair_ as he proudly calls it. Now we have the answers to why Hermione Granger, a muggleborn witch is the most favourable choice as the new Lady Malfoy matriarch.

 _She is the brightest witch of her age._

Headmistress Minerva Mcgonagall deemed her favourite student as the brightest witch of her age, probably even rivalling Rowena Ravenclaw, one of the founders of Hogwarts. This is the highest compliment Minerva has given to anyone and professors agree with their superior that Lady Malfoy has shown outstanding aptitude on the academic and practical aspects of her magical studies. She is extremely proficient in Charms and Transfiguration aside from being a Runes expert. During her N.E.W.T. exams, she has garnered the highest grade ever recorded in history. During the war, she has also shown great aptitude on Defense Against the Dark Arts and became a seasoned dueller.

 _She is the brains of the Golden Trio_

Known as 1/3 of the Golden Trio that defeated Voldemort, Lady Malfoy became a vital member of the Order by contributing her knowledge in devising plans and strategies to counter the enemy as well as keeping her friends from getting killed during their battle against the Dark Lord. Using potions, charms and spells amassed from her wide reading and skill in executing them, Hermione Malfoy earned the monicker of being the "brains" of the Golden Trio.

 _She is an activist, reformer and mover of Wizarding Laws_

House Elves Provisions Act 1609, Muggleborn and Squibs Protection Law. Sounds familiar? These are just two of some of the sensational laws that have been passed in the Council that looked after the minority in our community. Ever since her school days, Lady Malfoy has been an active agent in bringing about change in the traditional and ancient mindset about this marginalized sector. She has reached agreeable labouring laws for elves (e.g. they are given certain privileges such as vacation or owning an object they want if they refuse to receive pay and they are mandated to wear clothes but it is their choice whether they want to be freed or continue serving their employers). Also, she has built an organization that let Squibs learn other skills and proficiencies to help them on becoming productive and proud members of the Wizarding community.

 _She spearheads and continually expands The Foundation ™_

Aside from Elves and Squibs' rights, Lady Malfoy is a generous philanthropist who has pioneered various charities. She has made generous donations to St. Mungo's psychiatric ward, funded researches on finding the cure against cancer, as well as opening the doors to recruit Muggle and Wizarding communities on supporting her causes and of other philanthropists. She rallied the construction of hospitals, orphanages and rehabilitation centers. Also, she is an ambassadress to the World Health Organization of Wizarding World and communicates with our Muggle counterparts on how we can help each other on bettering the lives of the poor and fighting poverty, hunger and diseases.

 _She is a loving daughter, a devoted wife and a caring mother to her family, the Malfoys who owed their lives to her_

Preventing the death of Lord Lucius Malfoy, initiating his treatment for DID (and eventually helping him recover), accepting Draco Malfoy in her life as a lifetime partner, being the daughter that Narcissa has always wished she had and giving birth to Scorpius and his twin siblings, Caelum Leo and Carina Pyxis, Hermione Granger-Malfoy has accomplished a lot in her life. But most significant of all is her arrival to the Malfoy family who has lost everything in the grim war but gained so much more on her person. She has brought the light that has been snuffed out by the Dark Lord's influence in their lives.

Lord Draco Malfoy also sends his message to the mass:

 _To those who are still in doubt who Lady Malfoy is, you are more than welcome to visit us at the Malfoy Manor and see how great my wife is._

 _P.S. Potter and Weasley clan, yes all of you, my family cordially invites you for a dinner today at 7 pm in the Malfoy Manor to celebrate. Don't worry, the whole Manor was rebuilt and refurbished to forget ugly memories._

 _P.P.S. Mr. Dean Thomas, you are also requested for the formal dinner to thank you for assisting my mother during her visit at Diagon Alley. She said dress smartly cause she would like to introduce a beautiful lady to you._

 _Regards,_

 _Draco Abraxas Malfoy_

 _Lord of the Noble House of Malfoy_

 _CEO, Malfoy Enterprises_

* * *

At his flat, Dean blinked rapidly as he read the whole article and the invitation at the end. Well blimey, looks like he has a dinner (and a possible date) tonight. With a final shake on his head and a resigned smile on his face, Dean smirked and went to his Floo network.

"Malfoy Manor!"

He just arrived in time to see Hermione admonishing her husband for publishing such article without her knowledge before Draco, smirking like a ferret he is, snogged her senseless to shut his wife's mouth. Lucius and Narcissa managed to distract their three grandchildren from seeing more by herding them off to the dining area with the house elves laughing at their Master and Mistress. Dean remained observing the spectacle, clearly amused.

"Appropriate indeed".

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Love,

blossom


End file.
